


Dragons Can Get Sick Too

by mcshimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sibling/Sibling Incest, Implied Sojiro/Genji, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Shimada love, Sojiro is a GOOD DAD!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: Hanzo gets a nasty cold, but luckily Sojiro is there to cuddle and kiss it away.





	Dragons Can Get Sick Too

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely bb Ellie <33
> 
> I'm actually sick while writing this, so there may be more mistakes than usual  
> Like always, feel free to point out any grammar/spelling errors
> 
> Pls enjoy good dad Sojiro loving on his boy, something the world needs more of thank u

Sojiro Shimada is finishing up some last-minute paperwork, something to do with a new trade deal with another clan, when a knock at his office door interrupts his thoughts. 

“Come in,” he sighs, signing his name with a flourish at the bottom of a document. 

He looks up to see Hanzo’s personal trainer, looking nervous and worried. _That_ instantly makes Sojiro’s (and his dragon’s) hackles rise, worried Hanzo has been hurt. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, sir, but Hanzo came to train today barely able to stay awake. I believe he is sick.” The trainer fidgets nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. “I sent him away to rest, but he refused to let me call any doctors.” 

Sojiro almost wants to laugh at that; that’s so much like his eldest son. Though, he is surprised that Hanzo is apparently sick. He had been fine when he and Genji left his bedroom that morning, though he supposes sickness can creep up quickly like that. If he won’t allow doctors to see him (very prideful, his boy) then he will have to deal with it himself. 

“I see. Thank you,” is all Sojiro answers with before shutting his laptop and gathering his cellphone, quickly standing from his desk and stalking to the office door. 

As he passes by the trainer, he puts a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing in what he hopes translates to thanks. “Also, don’t ever be sorry for coming to me about anything that concerns my boys, understand?” He needs his staff to know that they can barge into his office unannounced if it means helping his sons.

The trainer relaxes instantly, smiling politely, “Of course, sir.” 

With that, Sojiro leaves him. He all but speed walks as he makes his way to Hanzo’s room, knowing that he wouldn’t be anywhere else; would want to hide away any weakness from outsiders. 

\-----------

When he gets to Hanzo’s room and slowly opens the door, it’s almost completely dark. The blackout curtains, usually open because Hanzo loves natural light, are pulled shut. 

He scans the room, seeing a few tissues laying on the floor next to a full trashcan. He then looks towards the bed to see a lump in the center, curled up and covered in multiple blankets. Sojiro smiles softly as he toes his shoes off at the front door, shrugging off his suit jacket and dropping it on a small table as he goes towards the miserable looking lump. 

When he reaches the bed, he softly sits down at the head. Hanzo’s head is peeking out from the blankets slightly, only able to see his closed eyes and some of his beautiful black hair. Sojiro reaches out to pet said hair, hoping to wake his boy up. He spots a bottle of cold medicine on the bedside table, letting Sojiro know that at least he doesn't have to force him to take any.

It works because almost instantly, Hanzo’s eyes are slowly opening. Sojiro can see that they’re a little glassy but they focus on his face immediately, making Hanzo shift to sit up a little, letting the blankets fall from around his face. 

“Papa,” Hanzo all but whines, his voice clearly sounding congested. He confirms Sojiro’s thoughts when he sniffles, and then gives a little cough. 

“Oh, little one, got yourself sick, hm?” Sojiro leans down to press his lips to Hanzo’s forehead. No fever, thankfully, just appears to be a nasty cold. Hanzo whines again at the touch, taking his arms out from under the blankets to grab tightly onto Sojiro’s pant leg. He smiles softly against his forehead, pressing a couple of kisses to it before pulling back. His boy may be prideful, but he would always let Genji and him see this side of him. The side that allows himself to beg others to stay and give him attention. 

He can see that Hanzo is practically shaking all over, especially the hand that’s still gripping tightly at his leg. He grabs Hanzo’s hand, lifting it to press kisses to the knuckles. Hanzo sniffles and tries to shift closer to Sojiro, like he’s forgetting they’re separated by a mound of blankets. 

“I know you’re cold. I’ll come join you for a nap, and then I can make you some soup when you wake up,” he’s already stripping his dress undershirt off, carelessly throwing it on the floor. His boy needs the body heat, after all. “How does that sound?” He knows the soup won’t fully make the cold go away, but it’ll be a good start. Genji can help pamper him when he gets home from his friends. 

Hanzo shifts back to the middle of the bed, tossing off a few of the blankets and lifting the remaining one to make room for Sojiro. “Perfect, papa,” he answers, smiling even wider when Sojiro slides in with him. He instantly wraps his arms around his boy, rubbing up and down his back to try and chase the shivers away. Hanzo hums happily, entangling his legs his Sojiro’s and wrapping his own arms around him. He ducks his head down to his chest to cough into his hand, looking back up with a comically disgusted look on his face. 

Sojiro could just burst with how perfect and adorable his boy is. He channels that feeling into gripping him tighter, leaning into press kisses to his forehead. He moves down to his cheeks, Hanzo squirming and holding back laughs at the scratch of his beard. Finally, he presses a soft and lingering kiss to Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo presses back instantly, humming happily in his throat, but doesn’t try to push it any further.  
Sojiro is alright with that; they have all the time in the world for their fun. Suddenly, though, Hanzo pulls back, eyes wide. “You could get sick too, Papa,” he says, indignation in his voice. 

Sojiro simply laughs softly, pressing one last kiss to his forehead before pulling him in closer, Hanzo slotting his face into his neck. Both of their grips tighten on each other; dragons possessive of one another. He starts to run his big hands up and down Hanzo’s back again, slipping it under his shirt to rub directly at his smooth skin. Hanzo shivers, for a completely different reason, and tries to get impossibly closer. 

“Then you would just have to take care of me, little one.”


End file.
